Episode 14
The fourteenth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on April 24, 2009. It adapts the strip German Simulator from Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, as well as two strips from Axis Powers and a strip from the original webcomic Allied Forces arc. Plot Summary The Italian Army In the middle of a desert at night, Germany orders Italy and the Italian Army (who all happen to have haircurls like Italy's) to stand guard as lookout. Italy complains that he's too tired, though Germany points out that the army only just woke up. Later, outside of a tent, Italy and one of the other men in the army make sure that Germany is asleep and that the coast is clear. The Italian Army proceeds to loudly and wildly flee through the desert, some of the men even traveling in hot air balloons. The next morning, Germany and one of his fellow soldiers stand in the desert. Germany is surprised at how fast everyone managed to flee, while the other soldier remarks that they're truly professionals. The Special Abilities Of Italy Italy meets an attractive woman in the desert and attempts to charm her, but is quickly apprehended by Germany, who delivers a punch to his gut. As Italy is carried off over the taller man's shoulder, he finds that his hands touch against something soft, which just so happens to be Germany's butt (much to his disappointment). A German Simulator An old Technicolor film-style title card is shown with the above title (and a shot of Germany), as the narrator reads it off. The segment opens with Germany in the middle of a supermarket, as two narrators both comment on the following situations in English and Japanese: Germany buys a bunch of Wurst and proceeds to the checkout, but finds that the checkout line in the supermarket is very long and crowded. The narrators explain that this is due to the carefree Spaniard (Spain), who works as the cashier. They proceed to explain that in the country of Spain, this is an everyday occurrence. A Greek (Greece) is shown next, slowly handing Spain his groceries. The narrators explain that in the country of Greece, this too is an everyday occurrence. An Italian man (Romano, whistling the ending theme Marukaite Chikyuu) proceeds to walk right into the busy line and cut ahead of another man. The two narrators state that in Italy, this type of behavior is something you see everyday as well. An annoyed Germany waits in the busy line, as the Austrian man ahead of him (Austria) starts to get even more impatient with their situation. Spain starts loudly chatting to Greece, as "Italian #2" (Italy) takes his spot in line behind Germany and begins chanting "Ve" over and over. While everyone else in line is making noise, a Japanese man (Japan) remains quiet, though the narrators mention that he looks as if he wants to speak up and say something. Austria finally gets fed up and loudly orders Spain to take his job seriously, while Russia comments that long lines like that are a normal thing. Austria continues to voice his frustration, while Spain remains oblivious and continues to chat with Greece. Sweden (seen in SD form) states that that day is "another peaceful day" to Finland, to which he agrees and offers to tell Sweden a joke about Russians, to pass the time in line, while America laughs obnoxiously. Germany steadily becomes increasingly aggravated by the combination of all the different noises in the line, but can do nothing but stand and wait his turn. The final shot is of a video game, "Hostel 4", that features Germany on the front, as both narrators advertise that this simulation game of a German's life is now on sale. In France Germany sits in the middle of a French restaurant, and decides to order a plate of potatoes. However, as he's handed his plate of food, he realizes that his waiter looks VERY familiar. France asks if something is wrong with the dish, but Germany insists that everything is all right. As Germany mashes up his potatoes, he thinks to himself that his disguise (of a suit and glasses) seemed to fool France well. France, however, notices the way that the other man is handling his potatoes, and approaches him, asking if he is in fact Germany. A horrified Germany can only wonder how he figured him out. The screen goes black, as a footnote reads that while the French would cut up their potatoes into small pieces and take small bites, Germans would mash their potatoes into a pulp. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *France *Russia *Austria *Spain *Finland *Sweden Non-speaking cameos: *Romano *Greece *Hungary (shown briefly in line) *England/UK (shown briefly in line) *South Korea (shown briefly in line) Voice Cast *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Spain: Go Inoue *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Desert Woman: Michiko Neya *English and Japanese narration ("A German Simulator"): Jun'ichi Kanemaru English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *America: Eric Vale *France: J. Michael Tatum *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Austria: Chuck Huber *Spain: Dave Trosko *Finland: Clint Bickham Trivia *One noticeable difference in the adaptation of German Simulator is the absence of South Korea from the segment, most likely due to controversies surrounding his character. In the original strip, South Korea was shown to be standing in front of Austria, and he too complains of the lousy service in the supermarket. He proceeds to roll around on the floor in protest, but winds up stepped on by the other impatient customers. *However, South Korea does briefly appear from behind in the first shot of the line, suggesting that his removal from the episode (and series) came after the South Korean protests against the series. *The first two segments of this episode were originally contained in the Axis Powers arc of the published manga, and took place before the debut of Japan. *The ending segment is adapted from the original Allied Forces arc in the webcomic version of Hetalia, and originally took place before Russia and France's conversation at the end of Episode 09. Changes in the English dub *The dual narration is changed, with an English voice track and a German one describing the situations. *Sweden's line is mistakenly dubbed as one of America's, causing the role of Finland's joke-listening friend to change from Sweden to America. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes